To applicant's knowledge, previous attempts to develop medium to large caliber bulk-loaded liquid propellant guns have been unsuccessful. Nevertheless the advantages of the use of a liquid propellant such as low cost, safety in handling, and ease of maximizing the formula for the particular conditions, etc., have caused ordinance engineers to search for a suitable gun design.